Masked Regular Rider
Masked Regular Rider is crossover episode of Regular Show and Masked Rider. Plot When Future Omega Ranger & Golden Mellenium Ranger tells Mordecai and his friends must go to Masked Rider world. Quotes *'Robo Rider': You Masked Riders and Heroes to stop us. *'Ferrian': Come on, Zaruis, Donais. Let's go. *'Zaruis & Donais': Right. *'Zaruis': Masked Rider Tackle, Activate! *(Zaruis transform into Masked Rider Tackle) *'Ferrian': Masked Rider Jumbo, Activate! *(Ferrian transform into Masked Rider Jumbo) *'Donais': Masked Rider Super Green, Activate! *(Donais transform into Masked Rider ZO) *'Masked Riders Tackle, ZO & J': Ha! *'Barranco': Oh, yeah? Ladonna, Park Avenue, Carrey O'Key. *'Carrey O'Key': With presure. *(Ladonna, Park Avenue & Carrey O'Key start fighting with Masked Riders Tackle, Super Green & Jumbo) *'Masked Rider Tackle': Rider Punch! *(Masked Rider Tackle punches Ladonna) *'Masked Rider Tackle': Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Tackle kicks Ladonna) *'Ladonna': Aah! *(Ladonna is defeated) *'Masked Rider Super Green': Rider Punch! *(Masked Rider Super Green punches Park Avenue) *'Masked Rider Super Green': Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Super Green kicks Park Avenue) *'Park Avenue': Aah! *(Park Avenue is defeated) *'Masked Rider Jumbo': Rider Punch! *(Masked Rider Jumbo punches Carrey O'Key) *'Masked Rider Jumbo': Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Jumbo kicks Carrey O'Key) *'Carrey O'Key': Aah! *(Carrey O'Key is defeated) *'Count Dregon': Fall back. We must retreat. *'Barranco': We will settle this another day. *(Barranco, Count Dregon, Nefaria, Cyclopter, Doubleface, Gork, Fact,Plague Sentry, Diskey and Robo Rider teleports to Barranco's space ship then the ship and the fleet teleported) *'Masked Rider': You did it, Donais, Ferrian, Zaruis. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Oh, man. glad to see you. *'Masked Rider Jumbo': Looks like you need a help? and the Masked Riders are back in action. *'Z-Cross': Just a nick of time. We all gonna need all of us to defeat Barranco, Count Dregon, Nefaria, Cyclopter, Doubleface, Gork, Fact,Plague Sentry, Diskey and Robo Rider. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Man, you are awesome. *'Masked Rider Tackle': We were awesome, guys. Here's to the new team. *'Strongman': Alright. sudennly the rabbid mechas appeared and the fleet reappeared barranco:(offscene while from the ship)hahaha do you really think we could retreat you masked riders were fooled so RABBID MECHAS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the rabbid mechas zapped the masked riders *'Mordecai': Oh, no. *(Mordecai press selfdistruct button to explode every mecha rabbid mechas and turn into pieces) *'Masked Rider': Thanks, Mordecai? *'Mordecai': No problem. however more rabbid mechas appeared(which are now self destruct proof) and continued zapping the masked riders and zapped mordecai too *'Ben Tennyson': Oh, no. *(Ben Tennyson press the monitoring and transform into Way Big) *'Way Big': How dare you? *(Way Big beats Rabbid Mechas up and defeated) *'Mordecai': Thanks, Ben? *(Way Big transform back into Ben Tennyson) *'Ben Tennyson': No problem. sudennly the empire kidnapped mordecai,gumball,and Nicole and taked them to the fleet and the fleet teleported *'Future Omega Ranger': Oh, no. at the prison level of the moon mordecai gumball and Nicole were unconscious then woked up mordecai: man we were always captured *'Gumball': Yep. so how are we going to escape? Nicole: perhaps we should wait for help *(Future Omega Ranger arrives) *(Mordecai, Gumball, Nicole and Future Omega Ranger are going to Hall of legends) mordecai: thanks for saving us future omega ranger: no problem now let's get to the hall of legends at the hall of legends when the gang arrived they see the empire invading the hall of legends mordecai: what are the empire searching somehow a green rabbid captain with an eye patch a pirate hat with a symbol of the empire and one tooth especially a bionic water proof metal mechanical hand rabbid captain:(transmissions barranco on hologram) arg this is captain zelok we are contenuing search for the weapon of the hall of legends barranco:(hologram) well zelok make sure that once you find it we will rule the world captain zelok:as your wish(ends hologram transmission from barranco) avast soilders contenue searching *'Future Omega Ranger': Quick to Leawood. *(Mordecai, Gumball, Nicole and Future Omega Ranger are going to Leawood) *'Mordecai': Here we are Leawood. gang"(look around to see if future omega ranger is still here) Nicole: where did he go mordecai: I guess he has to deal with those guys soon the angry birds with studder and paz appeared mordecai: birds studder and paz what are you doing on leawood red: well we were searching for you plus the rest of our friends green: yeah you crotch you haved us worried...AGAIN!!!! blue: hahaha so where have you guys been mordecai: with another ranger team so they decided to fight the empire themselves so how did you get here red: well while you were gone the park got some problems so we need some flashbacks it shows the flashback red:(narrating) the ghosts from the netherrealm since join the empire ever since in the regular tunes show have capture the heart of the park and took it to the moon so we were about to search for you but we decided to save the park first- green:(interrumpting and take narrating) and we build a portal to the moon to save the heart but accidently press the wrong button and ended up being in this dimension the flashback ends red: so these were our flashbacks *'Green': So, that's why? The Masked Riders are here at Leawood. blue: looks like we need to find those guys *'Mordecai': No kidding. hours later they give up searching for them red: well we been searching for them possibly about 2 hours and 30 minutes and 5 seconds they probably didn't decided to be here anymore and left *'Albee Stewart': Are you looking for the Masked Riders? *'Rigby': Yes. *'Albee Stewart': There are riding with their motorcycles. red: finally mighty eagle appeared mighty eagle: hey guys what's up orange(bird): mighty eagle what are you doing here mighty eagle: I was wondering if you guys have any sardines black: but we didn't get some yet mighty eagle: i'll be back to angry birds island if you finally got some(throws himself to angry birds island) black: anyway come on. *'Pink (bird)': No kidding. *(Mordecai and his friends are running to see the Masked Riders) *'Masked Rider': Oh, hey, guys. Thanks for saving our lives? *'Mordceai': No problem. betrayus butt-ler and buttocks appeared betrayus: so we have meet again at last Nicole: not this time betrayus(tried to attack betrayus but gets possessed by betrayus) gumball and Darwin:MOM!(got possessed by butt=ler and buttocks) nicole:(possessed by betrayus) now you guys are doomed Darwin:(possessed by buttocks) there's no way you could stop us now gumball:(possessed by butt-ler) I was about to say it oh whatever anyways let's attack *'Masked Rider': Oh, no. Warrior Kick! *'Masked Riders': Warrior Kick! *(Masked Riders kicks Betrayus, Buttocks and Butt-ler) *(Betrayus, Buttocks and Butt-ler are defeated, Gumball, Darwin and Nicole are back to normal) betrayus:(as his eye balls) well that's just great we were so close and now our ghost bodies are defeated butt=ler:(as his eyeballs) I think I have an idea buttocks:(as his eyeballs) your right TO THE REGENERATION CHAMBER AT THE MOON!!!!!!!! betrayus butt-ler and buttocks:(as eyeballs and teleported to the moon) *'Masked Rider': It looks like we defeat them. studder: hey guys before we celebrate shall I give all of you 15 slaps mordecai: nope at the moon piggy 1: hey we got a message piggy 2: let's read it piggy 1: we need special help heroes escape from the moon piggy 2: what do they mean heroes big red: hey is that a note piggy 1: actually it's a memo big red: but it looks like a note to me piggy 2: will you get the heck out of here your not even a bad guy big red:YOUR SO MEAN TO ME(sobs and throws himself out of the moon) betrayus appeared piggy 1: welcome back betrayus piggy 2: how is your day betrayus: it was fine until these foolish riders defeat our bodies so we have to be regernerated piggy 1 and piggy 2:wow..... back with the heroes ice: so guys I have a plan 30 minutes later... zarius: bad news guys we would probably not be in your ship but the good news is we'll meet you from the moon red: hey that's a great idea ice: don't worry riders we'll get their Nicole: do you know how does this ship work ice: of course(presses the buttons the ship started to fly) here we go we'll see you riders at the moon soon mordecai rigby gumball Darwin Nicole angry birds and studder while on the ship got to hyper speed then hyper speed stops 13 seconds later mordecai:(started to sing) silent night....fallen night...all is calm...all is bright... round you vir- big red:(appeared and tried to catch up to them while floating) hey guys WAIT!!! black: oh no not again...NO BIG RED!! IT'S TOO HEAVY!!!(big red jumps on the ship and the ship crashed on a planet) ow yellow: man thanks to you now we have no where to go red: yeah you completely destroyed the ship.now without the riders what are we gonna do now trying to get to the moon a alien like lord with a crown on his head and a loyal cape appeared alien lord: greetings new members red: who are you alien lord: I am lord French mordecai: what is this planet lord French: this planet is called space land where there's my people there and I were French like aliens that lived here red: well uhh good luck with that lord French: I see that your ship is destroyed but i'll tell you what if you complete a challenge we'll give you a ship that looks like your ship but with some of our technology red: but what happens if we loose lord French: then we will give you a sandwich instead studder: I used to accept a challenge to lord fart's a lot but I will accept this challenge lord French: okay the challenge starts tomorrow(left then reappeared) oh and if you want you can get a place to sleep in that apartment right there so um don't be late(left again) red: well looks like we shall prepare the challenge mordecai: okay guys tomorrow is the challenge so we have to work out at the workout room in the apartment the gang were on their workout clothes *'Mordecai': Okay we in a workout. Now, what? *'Red': To the moon! *(At the moon) *'Mordecai': Here are the moon. *'Masked Rider': Guys, you're here. We're gonna get to the Empire base. *(At Empire Base) *'Mordecai': Quick, grab as many as you can, before anyone sees us. *(Masked Rider activates the bomb) *'Bomb': The bomb will explode in 30 seconds 29-- *'Masked Rider': Quickly, let's go. *(Heroes Crew and Masked Riders teleports to the park) *'Bomb': 8, 7-- *'Masked Rider': The bomb should explode 3 2 1. *(Empire Base is destroyed) *'Masked Rider J': We did it. *'Masked Rider ZO': So, now what? *'Benson': Masked Riders, want a job at the Park? *'Masked Rider Tackle': Sure. *'Masked Rider': This calls for a celebration. *(At Party at Stark Tower) *'Sonic': Boy this party good. *'Nate': Yeah! *'Gumball': Really good! *'Darwin': Yep. *'Teddy': Sure ain't no party like a Tony Stark party! *'Tails': And this sure ain't no party! *'Knuckles': His are so much better! *'Nicole': Hey, 'Stark Man'! *'Chad': Maybe if you start dancing everyone else will join in or something! *'Iron Man': This party is missing... I know. *'Nick Fury': C'mon, Stark! Fix us some music! I wanna dance! *'Iron Man': Right! *'Dee Dee': We gotta make sure to get this party start it. *'Francis Pope': Right. *'Ellen Wright': Let's do this! *'Hulk': Aww... Hulk break speaker sometimes Hulk forgets he's the strongest one there is. *'Twlight Sparkle': That's okay, Hulk. We all did break something. *'War Machine': When did you get a disco ball? *'Iron Man': Present from Pepper. She knows I love shiny things. *'Hulk': Heh! Hulk like music! Hulk dance! GRAAAGH! *'Nick Fury': Here we go! Time to get some groove on! And you will know I am the DJ when I lay my beats down on you! *'Jarvis': And now, ladies and gentlemen - The mambo machine, the tin-man of the tango, the steel-sultan of swing the Iron Patriot!!! *(Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot arrives) *'War Machine': Oh, wow! Is that thing remote controlled? *'Iron Man': Nah, Harry's inside it. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Hey, Iron Man. Hey, War Machine. *'War Machine': Oh... Right. Hah! his moves we're good but ours we're better! *'Iron Man': Tecnically we just copied him... But I'll take the credit, thanks. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': No problem. *'Audrey': Wow Benson! You can really dance. *'Benson': Ha! I've just getting warm up! *'Mordecai': Ha, ha. Whooooooooo! *'Rigby': Yeah-a! *'Eileen': Sweet! *'Mordecai': Margaret! *'Margaret': This is crazy! *'Mordecai': I know, right? *'Eileen': Come on! *(Margaret laughs) *'Spider-Man': Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *'Hulk': Hulk had time of his life! *'Falcon': This is the best party ever! *'[End of Masked Regular Rider'] Major Events *Ferrian, Zarius & Donais transform into Masked Riders Tackle, Super Green & Jumbo for the first time. *Masked Riders got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers